combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:B1llyj1m3
Was soup. The DSR-1 Subsonic is very good. In fact, I would say that it is one of the bets Sniper Rifles that you could purchuse from the Black Market... And as I made clear earlier, I definitly prefer it over the M200 Ghillie. I don't really use Machine Guns, but I've heard a lot of good things about the MG36, compared to other Machine Guns. I've honestly never used the F2000 Tactical. I tried the GP version, and it seemed okay, but nothing all that special. Oh, and I'm quite good. : 3 TopsyKretts3 04:56, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Spam I understand that you like to share your opinions, but the wikia itself is not a place to discuss the stats of a gun, nor whether you like the gun or not. We as a wiki provide our viewers with information regarding the most recent updates, facts on guns, and charts regarding their abilities. Yourself, as a four month old member should understand that. Please refrain from attacking the talk pages with your views, the nexon forum exists for that reason. Mclinsky 02:23, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm talking about the random comments on certain pages. In addition, your random blogpost that has nothing to do with the wiki itself what so ever. If you have questions or opinions that does not have to do with the wiki directly, don't ask here. Mclinsky 16:49, June 24, 2011 (UTC) lol nice picture of Viper :D so u want a sig? hmm.. i don't want to make drkdragonz upset but u should ask him. he made mine. lol i use a lot of ppls pics. it's my style. u know when someone copies u they like ur ideas. Gp gear and weapons. hmmm.. depends. wat do u play? Get back to me and i tell u more. [[User:H1!|''H1!]] talk | 17:52, July 18, 2011 (UTC) hmmm.. do you like power or low recoil? If you like power and accuracy go with the G36. ipersonally like the M416 models because of the low recoil and moderate damage. Something i just fiqured out u might want to see go to add other templates then search in the box "color" u can color text!! Like this cool huh? [[User:H1!|''H1!]] talk | 17:09, July 19, 2011 (UTC) u should try it out. by the way you want to go in the special chat thingie? ''H1!'' talk | 00:45, July 20, 2011 (UTC) hi there lol nice set up for quar. ;P H1! my setup is the same except i use a M79 instead of a law and i use a G23 SE/USP SE if u need help with quar feel free to ask H1! lol. yeah sometimes the best strategy is to throw a grenade down and try to evade them till it blows up. (Probably killing u.) i find that useful if they crowd around me. H1! Those were patched/converted to full-auto fire, but still each are different from actual full-auto rifles. So obviously people still go "semi noob" instead of "full auto noob". If you used an M39 EMR or M14 EBR, you'd be called out for it. BlueChoco 02:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) i believe twist o fate is a quar clan? i see them a lot when playing quar. H1! Well... I prefer the low recoil of the M416CQB. To me, the L85A1 MOD only seems like a less efficient G36E. TopsyKretts3 22:06, September 5, 2011 (UTC)